


They Can't Separate Us

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, And Lots Of Fire, Explosions, Gen, Have I told you how much I love space?, I love Dee too, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Joan is being shady, Logan is done with everything, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Squee, Tonnes of facepalms, Virgil is a beast at armwrestling, i love space, stop it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: (AKA The Space Crystal AU because I don't have a better name for it)~~~When a new crystal is discovered on a distant planet, the Sanders brothers are sent to investigate.But what they discover is two races at war, and a side-effect of the crystal that makes the brothers... More than human.





	1. A Family Glued Together...

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here it is people! The new AU I'm working on is a space AU because I LOVE S P A C E-
> 
> (P.S. I would like to point out I have no idea how to write radio static but just imagine it's there, ok? Cool-)

> _*static*_
> 
> _This is Mission Control to the Sanders Sides, does anybody copy? Over._

"This is Side One to Mission Control. What is it? Over."

> _Side One, we have found traces of a new substance on a planet near to your location. Sending coordinates, over._

"Coordinates received and setting a course. Over."

> _Good luck out there. We've detected high levels of radiation from under the surface. Over._

"Thank you for the warning. We will broadcast to you when we land. Over."

> _Nice to hear. We’ll talk to you soon. Over and out._
> 
> _*static*_

Logan sighed and spun away from the control desk and ran a hand through his short dark brown hair.

_High radiation? That's not good. We're gonna need the hazard suits._

He was about to push the button to call the rest of the crew when the automatic door opened and in walked Dee, with a cautious but curious look on his face.

"Lo, was that Mission Control? Do we have a new assignment? What's going on?"

Logan smiled at his little brother.

"Yes, yes we do, and gather the rest of the crew in the briefing room. I'll tell you all myself."

Dee giggled quietly.

"You know you don't have to call them 'the crew' right? We're all related."

Logan laughed back.

"My apologies. Force of habit."

Dee smirked before leaving, presumably to go tell Roman, Patton and Virgil about the meeting.

The Sanders Brothers were famous space explorers for discovering a new, eco-friendly fuel to help tackle climate change on Earth, called Sanderium, on an asteroid in another galaxy.

Logan Sanders was the oldest of the five, being 26, but only by six minutes. As a child, he'd always dreamed of going to space, was considered 'too nerdy' for friends, and now he was credited with one of the greatest discoveries of the century, even though it was all of them that helped get there in the first place. He's intelligent, able to make decisions in a split second, and is able to read people very easily. He's also extremely organised and likes to be prepared for anything (hence why he gets along so well with Virgil). There has never been a time when a single hair on his head has been out of place, even down to his stubble, or a time when his square glasses have not been over his almond eyes.

Roman Sanders is Logan's twin, born six minutes after him. Despite being twins, they are basically polar opposites; Roman is fanciful, romantic and loves to daydream. He is very creative, unafraid to stand out, and never seems to run low on energy. His features match his personality; bright green eyes, freckles, and curled but silky brown hair, dyed rainbow at the ends for the heck of it. Him and Logan often butted heads when it came to planning, but Roman's love for his brothers is strong - they call him "Princey" for a reason, as the most protective of the group. The whole reason he's actually in space is because he likes to explore, and what better place to explore than the great beyond?

Next is Patton Sanders, who was born two years after Logan and Roman, and his twin, Virgil. Both kept more to themselves and were always hyper-aware of how others were feeling. Neither were very opinionated and preferred to go with the flow. They were generally more like twins than Logan and Roman, with matching light brown hair and brown eyes, but still argued from time to time. It was mostly about Patton's treatment of Virgil, as he would often baby him and call him 'kiddo' despite only being two minutes older. This meant that Virgil often struck out unpredictably, despite having such a quiet voice.

That's why he went to space - to get away from all his troubles, because in space, no one can hear you scream.

And Patton just came to make sure everyone is okay, both physically and mentally.

The youngest brother is Dee Sanders, being only 16. From a young age he learned that lying is wrong, and therefore made an oath to always tell the truth, except for one thing.

He hates who he is.

Despite the name Sanders being famous, he wished he could be something else. Something... Better. He was often mocked in school, whether it be for his Heterochromia (one dark brown eye and one light brown, almost yellow eye), his sexuality, or the rumour that he's adopted. If all of his brothers had dark or brown hair, why was he blonde?

He wanted to be able to defend himself, or at least be more intimidating. This was Dee's first mission, and he couldn't be happier to finally get away from Earth.

To conclude, the Sanders Brothers were a tight-knit group, and there wasn't much that could tear them apart.


	2. Won't Miss Each Other...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle to the death...
> 
> "Death"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I broke my promise and posted another chapter of this! YOU WERE FOOLED HAHA!  
> I don't know why this chapter exists tbh-

Once Dee left, Logan inserted in the coordinates and turned on autopilot before he made his way to the meeting room on the second floor. He entered through the automatic doors to see Roman and Virgil already sitting opposite each other at the table playing with cards.

"Hey Nerd!" Roman greeted, not looking away from the pile of cards as he took one from a different pile and put it on top of the other face up, with Virgil doing the same afterwards.

"Salutations, halfwit. What is it that you are doing here, exactly?"

"You wouldn't understand, Lo." Virgil piped up, placing another card on the pile. "This is a very important game."

"Indeed," Roman added. "My dignity is stake here!"

The oldest brother shrugged. "Sure. Where's Dee and Pat?"

"I'm here." Dee's voice came from behind Logan, just as the doors opened. "What's going on?"

Dee and Logan each took their respective seats; Logan at the far end of the room in the seat with a black 'L' on the back, and Dee in the seat next to Virgil, with a yellow 'D' on it. Virgil's seat had a purple 'V' and Roman's seat had a red 'R' on it.

Patton's seat, with the blue 'P', remained empty.

"I don't know little brother." Logan turned his attention back to the second youngest and second oldest brothers. "What are you two doing?"

"We've made a bet."

The other two immediately facepalmed because of course Roman and Virgil have made a bet AGAIN.

"If I win," Roman started, card in hand. "Emo Nightmare over there has to wear some of my clothes for 24 hours."

"And if I win, Sir Sing-A-Lot has to wear my clothes for 24 hours. Best of three."

Virgil added before the game started again, them each staring intently at the pile as they place cards. Dee was barely able to say a word when the doors burst open and in came Patton, who looked like he'd been running for an hour; hair disheveled, rapid breaths, and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Hey... Hey guys..." He panted, basically collapsing in his chair. "I got lost."

Logan put his head in his hands, while Roman rubbed his back affectionately.

"Patton, we've been here for a month and you're still getting lost?"

"Sorry..."

"Anyway-"

> "SNAP!!"

Both Virgil and Roman yelled at the same time, slamming their hands on the top of the face-up cards. Dee and Patton giggled, while Logan continued to facepalm.

"You were playing 'Snap' this whOLE TIME?!"

"Told you you wouldn't understand." Virgil muttered after a few seconds of silence, glancing down and seeing his hand on top of Roman's and scowled. Roman laughed.

"I win, Brad Pitiful!"

"Yeah, but," Virgil said quickly. "I won the last game."

"So it's a tie..."

"You're on!"

Logan muttered through his palms.

"Dear Newton, you guys are going to be the death of me-"

Roman sweeped the cards off the table with his arms, causing Logan's annoyance to grow, and put his right elbow on the table.

"Hey, no fair! I'm left-handed!" The emo threw his hands in the air; Roman laughed again.

"Sucks to suck, ey Virge? Arm wrestle... To the death!"

Virgil sighed and put his right arm on the table, linking hands.

"3, 2, 1... GO!"

Both gritted their teeth in frustration, their knuckles going white in the effort to push the other hand down. It was fairly even until Roman started pushing ahead with a smug grin on his face.

Virgil growled, and dug the nails of his free hand into his palm.

And suddenly...

> _SLAM!_

Roman didn't have a smug look on his face anymore.


	3. Until They're Torn Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could make something happy for once but nOPE-
> 
> P.S. They all have their own rooms because I don't know how long Roman and Logan could stand being that close to each other every day and night lol

> _ SLAM! _

Virgil probably dented the table, with the amount of force behind that push. Roman cried out before he grabbed his hand, the back red from the connection to the table.

“Wh- What… Was that?” Dee mumbled, brown and yellow eyes filled with awe at the shear strength.

“How?!”

“Come on, Romano, I’m ambidextrous.” Virgil winked, “Don’t worry - I already have an outfit picked!”

Roman looked devastated just thinking about what his younger brother is going to put him in.

Logan finally had enough and stood up, the scraping of the chair making everyone flinch, with a big sigh.

_ Flames, on the side of my face- _

“I bet you’re all wondering what we’re doing in the meeting room.” He seethed, looking each brother in the eye.

“We’ve been sent to investigate a nearby planet for a newly-discovered substance-”

“Wait, a planet?” Dee spoke up. “Does that mean there’s other life forms that we can meet?” Patton added, squealing as Dee smiled widely at him.

Logan held up a hand. “We are unsure. There has been no sign of life, but it is measured much bigger than any asteroid or meteor we’ve ever seen.”

The oldest brother passed a sheet of paper to Patton before continuing to talk.

“Our job is to find some of this new substance and send it back to Earth. It is an extraction ONLY. We are not trying to find new species.” He glared at the fatherly figure.

Patton chuckled sheepishly and passed the paper to Roman, who had finally stopped cradling his not-really-that-injured hand.

“It mentions high radiation levels...” He pointed out. “Several times in fact.”

“Indeed. Right under the surface, so it is probably coming from the substance itself.”

“So we’re using the space-mat suits then?” Patton asked, causing everyone except Logan to laugh.

“Yes, Patton. We are going to use the hazard suits. And we have to be careful!”

“Relax, sub-astute teacher, we’re gonna be fine-”

“He’s trying to help, Roman-”

“But they wouldn’t make my first mission so dangerous, would they? It can’t be that bad-”

“So you’re siding with Prince Underarm Stink?”

“Now Virgil, don’t be saying such things-”

And then it all went downhill.

Everyone began to argue; Roman and Dee excited to travel to a new planet, while Patton and Virgil apprehensive, and Logan stuck in the middle pinching the bridge of his nose. The volume gradually got louder, Roman and Virgil getting to yelling at each other over the table until-

“ENOUGH!!”

The oldest brother yelled even louder, making everyone go silent. They all stared timidly at Logan bearing down on all of them with a mix of green and brown eyes.

“I’M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!” He suddenly stopped and took a deep breath.

“If you are going to continue to argue, then please… Do it quietly.”

And Logan headed to his room.

* * *

Several hours later, Logan was disturbed from his reading of The Murder Of Roger Ackroyd with static from the speaker in the corner of his room.

[Uh, Logan?]

He sighed before answering. “Yes Patton?”

[You might wanna take a look at this…]

A few minutes later, Logan found his brother in one of the corridors overlooking the space outside, dancing nervously from one foot to the other.

“What is it, Patton? You appear to be concerned.” Logan asked as he approached, making the other male jump slightly. He also noted the round grey rock outside; the planet they were sent to investigate.

“Thank Armstrong you’re here, Lo. I- I didn’t know who else to call…”

He could tell that Patton was nervous about something, so he gave the frightened man a quick hug before speaking.

“It’s okay, Pat. Tell me what’s happened?”

Patton’s eyes fell to the floor.

“Well, after your… Outburst… I sent everyone to their rooms. No one’s come out yet, an- and I got bored, so I went for a walk. That’s when the ship told us we were reaching the outer atmosphere of the planet-” Patton turned to the window and huffed. “I- I don’t know if I’m just seeing things, but…” He pointed to the planet’s surface. “Can you see that, too?”

Squinting, Logan took a closer look at the surface where his brother was pointing.

“There is indeed  _ something _ down there; rectangular in shape, indented into the surface-” He started, stepping away but almost falling over when a loud rumble came from… Somewhere.

“What was  _ that _ ?” Patton cried, leaning against the window, to stop himself from toppling over.

“That depends on whether it’s coming from the ship or the planet.” Logan answered, balancing himself too while adjusting his glasses. “We should-”

“What is  _ that _ ?!” Patton cut him off, again pointing out the window.

The rectangle had opened, revealing a-

“Logan… Is that a…  _ gun _ ?”

“Yep, and it’s pointed right at us. Let’s go!”

They headed in the direction of the airlock; they’re only way out.

“Patton, contact the others - Tell them to meet us at the airlock asap, but don’t tell them why!” Logan yelled at Patton behind him; said man nodding back. He then veered down an adjoining corridor to get the nearest contact-box.

Within two minutes, everyone was gathered around the airlock in their space suits; all the same except for the coloured strand around each wrist and ankle. The three out-of-the-loop brothers looked to Patton and Logan, confused.

“What are we doing here, Lo?” asked Dee.

“Is it a gas leak?” asked Roman.

“Why do we need to leave the ship?” asked Virgil.

Logan shushed them before speaking, already hearing a high-pitched ringing in his ears.

“Guys, there isn’t much time to explain, and I don’t mean to alarm you, but there’s a big gun on the surface of the planet that’s currently powering up to shoot right at us.”

That didn’t go down so well.

“WHAT?” Roman yelled, making the two brothers on either side of him cover their ears. “C-Can you try telling them to stop?”

“By doing what?” Virgil retaliated, “Going up to a giant loaded gun and saying ‘Hey can you please turn that off, thank you!’? ARE FUCKING CRAZY?!”

“Language, Virgil!”

“Look,” Logan put himself in the middle of the group. “We don’t have time for this-”

Suddenly, everyone lurched when the entire ship rocked from side to side and a deafening rumble could be heard. Alarms blared to life and everything was bathed in red, with three of the five brothers on the floor.

“What… was that?” Roman huffed as he got off of Patton, who read something on the communicator on his wrist.

“One shot from that gun took out all our shields. That’s not good…”

Roman and Virgil helped Patton to his feet as he groaned.

“I think we should get outta here…” Dee spoke as he got up.

“I second that.” Logan agreed. “Everyone put on your helmets and get out of here.”

After securing their helmets and checking the comms between everybody, Roman opened the door, the airlock hissing. He was the first to leave, making sure he was attached to the ship and gulping nervously once he saw the  _ freaking giant gun on the surface of the planet _ .

Next was Dee, then Patton. Virgil paused in the doorway, glancing back at the only one who’d made no move towards the door.

“Logan, come on! If that blast reaches the engine, we’re toast” Virgil’s voice reached his ears.

“Literally!” Roman added.

“I’m not leaving until Mission Control has been notified of what’s happening.” Logan put a hand on the switch that closes the airlock. “Now go!” He yelled when Virgil made no move to leave; in fact, he took a step towards him. Virgil put his hand in Logan’s and squeezed it gently.

“Don’t be too long okay? We won’t be able to live without you.” Virgil muttered, smiling.

Logan smiled back. “I know. Someone’s got to keep Roman in line.”

The other sniggered, while a faint “Hey!” could be heard from outside, before Virgil drifted out to join the rest of the brothers in zero gravity.

Logan flipped the switch and waited for the airlock to fully close before he took off his helmet, running back to the control room. He got there in record time, dumping his helmet on the ground next to him as he pulled his chair closer to him and sat down.

“Come on, come on…”

Communications remained static for a few seconds before someone’s voice came through.

_ This is Mission Control to the Sanders Sides, I thought we'd talk on the planet's surface? Over. _

"Joan, you told us that there was no life on this planet, and yet there's a gun pointed right at our ship."

_ I- I didn't think there was, Logan. _ Joan stuttered.

_ At least, Talyn didn't tell me there was… How big is the gun? _

"Big enough that it took out all of our shield in one shot!"

_ Huh.  _ Joan didn't sound very surprised, Logan realised.

_ Would you like me to send a pod to come retrieve you? _

“Please, yes.” He gasped, standing up again.

“Quickly, or else we’ll all be in pieces by the time it arrives.”

* * *

“Holy- Dear Newton!” Logan almost fell over when something impacted. He started moving down the corridor again once it died down, but rumbling still continued, worrying Logan immensely. Alarms continued to blare rapidly and a robotic voice kept repeating ‘ **_Ship breach. Leave ship immediately and don a spacesuit as soon as possible. Sprinklers activated.’_ **

“Guess I don’t have as much time as I thought.”

Sprinklers meant fire… And a breach meant they’d been shot again.

“I really don’t have much time.” He realised, knowing that the fire would spread quickly due to all the oxygen.

_ It might even reach outside if our oxygen leaks. _

He kicked his mind into overdrive as he ran to come up with a solution to their (maybe) inevitable demise, but only came up with one:

Get the fuck out.

Well, he wasn’t going to say no to that plan.

His feet pounded on the metal floor as he turned the last corner, no bothering to shut the door to the airlock before he shoved his helmet back on. He couldn’t help but feel like the rumbling was getting louder…

_ No time to think; time to move! _

The airlock hissed angrily at Logan before it opened, and he got a glimpse of his brothers waiting for him before flames burst into the room.

"LOGAN!!"

Everyone yelled as he was engulfed in red fire, and the ship exploded.

Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't be updated as much as my other one, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! <3


End file.
